The invention relates to a conductor connection device.
Such connection devices are known in the art. A general disadvantage of the known solutions is the complex structure which makes it difficult to use the connection device for various applications.
The present invention was developed to overcome the drawbacks of prior connection devices by providing a conductor connection devices suitable for various applications. In addition, the invention is directed toward a terminal block or a plug with a housing and at least one connection device.